This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This instrument under development will allow, for the first time, facile determination of the inorganic composition of individual cells, thereby providing direct insight into the distribution of compositions within the population, and permitting studies aimed at correlating other cellular properties with chemical composition. The micro-fluidic device was assembled at the 18ID beamline. It was mounted on two micro stages: one for the Braille that drives the cells through the system and one for the micro fluidic device itself. The rate of the micro-fluidic was fixed to set one cell per drop. During the first experiment we work on the optimization of the different parameters of the instrument. (1) optimize the volume of liquid that will give the best possible fluorescence signal;(2) vary the cell size, starting with larger single cell size to lower cell size. Based on the first results we are now modifying or device to optimized conditions.